Kitty Wilson
Kitty Wilson is the foster daughter and assistant of Nathan Wilson. She's an alien and learns earth sciences and mathematics. Personality Kitty is an alien teenager with a sweet,persistent and kind-loving personality to her foster relatives and friends,her beauty is so glistening that every girl is very jealous of her. Formerly, She acts very antagonistic and sarcastic to Franchesca because Nathan always treat Franchesca with respect. Kitty's genius I.Q is 200,which is similar to Melissa Landry's IQ. According to Kitty's foster aunt,Bonnie. Kitty was prodigy of the Wilson Family and she gained many attention to her friends and foster relatives. Despite the negative attention from people she hates,she remained focus and had a deadly personality to them,which caused her to have an hatred to them. Though,Kitty has shown the tendency to borrow things without permission and whenever,she watches the horor movie,she shrugs and she would happen to saw ghosts,even though it was only an imagination of hers. She is the only girl for Nathan and despite,that Nathan has another girl,she has an obsession of the only one being called the "only girl for Nathan",but somehow she stopped that obesession after she and Franchesca reconciles. Relationships 'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ' Kitty's bestfriend. They usually get along and they have a wonderful friendship. Both of them have glistening beauties which is described by Nathan. She frequently annoyed when Isabella flirts Phineas because Isabella won't revealed her feelings to Phineas.Regardless to talk to Phineas,she decided to never tell Phineas about Isabella's feelings. 'Nathan Wilson ' Kitty's Foster Father. They shown to have a friendly relationship to each other,Nathan was the one who raised Kitty until Kitty turns into a cocoon(Kitty begins to mature so quickly) and Nathan was the one who taught Kitty about Science just to improved her Science Skills. When Nathan resigned,he decided to pass his job to Kitty. 'Franchesca Lindell ' She doesn't want to interact with Franchesca because she thinks that Franchesca is the girlfriend of Nathan,but she was wrong. She always hate Franchesca being with her foster father and Kitty always have bad intentions about her like thinking Franchesca will be her foster mom. But at the end they became friends. Information *Favorite Food - Pancakes *Favorite Color - Green *Allergic to - Nothing *Favorite Flower - Carnation *Favorite Gem - Ruby Appearance Kitty has a red short hair with bangs framing her face in the left side. She has green eyes,she has a vuloptious figure. Her normal attire is consist of Teal Jacket,Blue Shirt,White Ruffle Skirt,Crimson Tights and Brown boots. Background Information *Like all other aliens,she has green eyes. *She doesn't know what's her surname so she decided to keep the surname "Wilson". Since she is part of The Wilson Family. *Her appearance was based on the creator's appearance. *She has the power to speak different languages. *Her eyes glows when she became angry,enraged and sad. *Thus,she's the only alien who din't have an alien form. *She was inspired to an alien who's name is also "Kitty" from another movie called "Cocoon" Gallery Throne of Black Alice.JPG|Former Appearance of Kitty. I drew this since i was not a member of this wiki. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Aliens Category:Characters from another planet Category:Kids Category:Girls